Song For You
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: The songs Aragorn sings along the journey make the rest of the companions who don't understand Elvish wonder what they meant. And those who understand them are all acting weird, especially Legolas. Not a song fic. Aragorn x Legolas. Un-betaed.


**Song for You**

**Pairing:** Aragorn x Legolas

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationship, a bit OOC, **not** a song fic or with any songs in it (I can't write good lyrics, moreover in Elvish :p)

This story is un-betaed. Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advices are much more appreciated.

* * *

Aragorn was singing.

Well, it was not unusual. But only those who were fluent in Elvish language that could to understand what he was singing so whole-heartedly. Despite being a human, Aragorn was fluent in Elvish for he was brought up in Rivendell since he first learned to talk. It bothered the little hobbits save Frodo, and Boromir, another human besides Aragorn in the nine companions, because the four of them couldn't speak Elvish. Moreover understand it.

So they only could to stare at each other in wonder every time the ranger started to sing again, and Gandalf would laugh knowingly and Gimli was snorting and scoffing in mock dismay, even though the dwarf was only understand Elvish a bit, it was enough to make his ears "buzzing". While then Legolas would chuckle, exchanging glances with Aragorn who replied it with a smile. And even sometimes the elf prince would raise his eyebrows, his blue eyes dilated. Then his fair face slightly tightened, breath hitched and Frodo could see the beginning of blush creeping on his face to his pointy ears, so red as the crimsoning leaves during fall season in The Shire. That time, Gandalf's laughter went louder than ever. And Gimli rolled his eyes before performing a mock-vomit.

They stopped to rest at midday near a shallow clear river, or it could be the clearness of the water that made the slow stream looked shallow you could see numerous sun-glistened rocks and pebble-stones at the bottom of it.

The hobbits except Frodo who was having conversations with Gandalf on the river bank were busy running around preparing lunch. Gimli decided to sleep under a tree, exhausted from goosebumps caused by Aragorn's songs. Boromir went inside the forest to find some fire-woods.

Aragorn's eyes swept around the area, he was looking for a certain figure, a fair being that stole his eyes at their first meeting in Mirkwood years ago. Not long, and just by a short glance, he was captivated to the core of his heart. Smooth golden hair flowing in the wind as he walked in the grace of an elf, luminous white skin as the pale moonlight, blue eyes like the cloudless morning sky, willowy and lithe frame with elegance of a leopard. Features that most of elves commonly possessed, but only this one for him that was even beat the sun herself of her beauty. In their second encounter in Rivendell for the counsels' meeting, the feelings revoked. He started to yearn for _this_ sun, didn't know whether he could to reach it or not. If only songs that could to touch its heart, he would arrange as many songs as he needed to get the sun's attention upon him. And he was reaching closer, he knew it.

Legolas knelt on the river bank a few feet from the main circle of the camp, his hand touched the water's surface lightly, taking some droplets before touched the wet palm onto his neck. The coldness was refreshing. He was acting as the watch-chief for the companions, having a keen eyes and ears of an elf, seeing and hearing every movements ahead far from what ordinary human could tell, so far they had avoided some grave dangers thanks to the elf's natural talents.

Aragorn started to sing again, very softly. A voice that so soft which only the certain elf could to hear even though he was in the farthest distance from him than the others. He sang a song about him. His goodness, his grace, Aragorn's love and admiration for him.

The elf was surely heard it, for his gaze lifted from upon the water to straight ahead ungainly. Gingerly peering to the side until the corner of his eyes captured the ranger's profile. His mouth was still mumbling the song audible only for him. Since they first stepped outside The Valley of Imladris, it was the first time he heard the ranger sing. He didn't pay heed to it very much at the beginning because his attention was stolen by the little hobbits that oftentimes sang cheerfully some folk songs about their homeland, The Shire through the journey to lighten the mood. But one time then he heard Aragorn sang in Elvish language, he finally put a bit of interest to it. For Wood-Elves were known for their fondness to songs and hymns, about nature, Valar, or simply a song for their friends.

But when he examined the lyrics of Aragorn's song he heard, each rhyme, each word, it was all referred to him. It was everything about him, or at least everything about him that the ranger knew and saw and how he looked at the elf prince.

It was getting him a bit restless.

Their eyes met; staying like that for a brief moment. Feeling encouraged by the heated eyes exchange, Aragorn let out a more intimate rhyme coming out his lips. Even he didn't fully realize what he was singing, until the elf's eyes widened, then squinted, tilting his head slightly in question to the other before averting his gaze away. The ranger stopped his song in mid-sentence, regarding in wariness for the probability of him had breached the limit. He looked as Legolas stood straight, face still looking away and then he pivoted, walking farther ahead from the camp, vanished behind the trees.

A sudden regret crawled inside him. He pended off his head forward, sighing deeply. What had he done?!

* * *

If only time could be reversed back. This was the perfect time should it happen. Elves didn't have to eat much, and so along the lunch time Aragorn didn't see Legolas anywhere. He saw him again when the break was over, and the elf apparently had walked a few kilometers far ahead and go back to report on the path they would go through next.

"The sun had just back," Gandalf suddenly spoke to the ranger at the next road, placing both of them at the very bottom of the line to make a private conversation. "But she won't smile upon you if you keep take a slow pace. And if you too forceful, she would hide in the shadow of the night. For she is an immortal being, not hastened with time. You will find yourself wither away with that longing look of yours."

Aragorn frowned. "Stop talking in riddles, Gandalf." A minute later he amended, "Then what should I do?"

The wizard narrowed his eyes, pointing on his head. "Is that head of yours is just a decoration?" With that he walked away from the ranger to walk near the ring-bearer. He had promised to old Bilbo to keep _two eyes_ (as much as he can spare them) on Frodo anyway.

Aragorn paused his steps, looking down at the tip of his boots, then lifted his head, he eyed the elf in front of the line walking lightly like a cat, making sure nothing would threaten them along the road.

He pressed his lips together in a tight purse. "Maybe I really have to do something about it."

* * *

They found a small cave near a hill for them to rest tonight. But the cave was so small and shallow; in fact it was actually a nook that only fitted the four hobbits inside while the others slept around the campfire and took turns to guard outside.

Aragorn found that was the perfect time to talk to Legolas. Elves also didn't need much sleep, so after Legolas rested his body enough to set loose some tight knots, he always immediately joined anyone who was in turn to guard. And Aragorn insisted he would take the first turn to guard, let Boromir get his sleep first. That way, he got none to worry anyone could hear them, even though Gandalf slept with opened eyes, he still slept like a log.

"Legolas." The ranger called, carefully managing the volume of his voice so he didn't wake the others.

"Hm?" The elf glanced to the caller, his eyebrows shot up In question. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, observing their surroundings. Aragorn joined him.

"Can we have a talk?" He tried again when he didn't get any more response from the other.

Legolas tilted his head aside slightly, just as the way most of elves motioned for a nod. "Of course."

His mouth opened, but he closed it again, still unsure of what to say and not to get any possibilities to ruin everything in the end. Legolas just waited for him to speak patiently. Besides, it was Aragorn who needed to speak with him not otherwise.

They stood still like that for almost what feel like forever. During that time, Aragorn put his gaze down beneath the cliff but didn't really look at anything particular. Sometimes he would look up to the dark starry sky, again not really looking at anything.

Legolas held his smile, he clasped Aragorn's shoulder, making the ranger flinched in surprise and flushed at the sudden heat emitted from the fair hand. "Let's go somewhere else." He rolled his eyes meaningfully to the campfire's direction.

Aragorn turned his head. Boromir stirred, then sat up straight, his eyes still looked sleepy. Little did he know that the wizard's staff was nudging at Boromir's leg, like purposely waking up the Gondor's knight up. He winked at the elf, then speaking in pretend innocence, "Guess it's time for us to take the guard turn, Boromir."

Legolas noticed it and took that as a cue to bring Aragorn to a quieter place to talk. He gave a small smile to the grey wizard and took Aragorn's hand in his, towing him a few meters away from the camp. He stopped near a small cluster of lean trees, far enough from any eavesdropping ears. Legolas lessened his hand, but Aragorn held him back, gripping it tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said. Legolas did a double take upon the words. It wasn't really what he was expected.

"For what?"

Once again Aragorn dropped his eyes in thought, then Legolas kneaded his hand to get the other quickly speak the rest of his minds out.

"Before… in the river," he began. "I'm sorry if my song back then annoyed you and made you uncomfortable."

Legolas shook his head. "I don't see any need for you to apologize."

Aragorn blinked, still didn't get the meaning of his words.

The elf smiled softly. "If anything," he took two steps forward until they were facing each other. Then he spoke lowly in Elvish. "I would like you to finish that song for me."

It was truly different from what he thought. Aragorn was assumed that the elf was bothered with him and decided to look away before he ran out of patience and shoot him in the head with his arrow.

The confession made his head dizzy. And it didn't help that the elf was smelt so wonderfully fresh. A full day of running and walking and fighting some foul things, and he was still smelt like he was just out of the bath, sweet as the flower field in the morning of spring.

"I thought you-" The rest of his words vanished in a kiss. Just a light kiss on his lips, but it was enough to get him melting to the very bone. The sweetness was real and he would die happily if Valar took his life this very moment. But he knew he couldn't do that, for that light kiss was actually made him greedier. He wanted more. And more for his own.

Legolas intended to move backwards and release the kiss before Aragorn caught him back, releasing their hands and cupping the back of Legolas' head instead while his other arm circled the lean waist possessively. He crushed his lips to the other in no finesse, just raw need of the elf prince in his arms. Legolas slowly brought his hands up. A little spark of hesitant caught his hands in the air before he eventually placed them on Aragorn's broad back, embracing him in return until there was no room left for air passing between their bodies.

Aragorn lifted his head, admiring the fair face before him that slightly dusted with red. So beautiful that he felt like he was committing a terrible sin for touching this fair being. And so exciting when he thought he had done so and would do even more to him.

"I love you," Aragorn said in Elvish. His arms tightened around Legolas' body until the elf winced and Aragorn realized the hardness of his quiver and knives perching on his back, he loosened his arms a bit, but refused to let go any more.

Legolas ran the back of his fingers along Aragorn's jaw line, fascinated with the masculine facial hair he didn't find in any elves in this world. "Sing for me again?" He asked.

"As you wish." He kissed Legolas' forehead gently as his hands worked practically, divesting all weapons and light armors that clad on their bodies to the ground. He took the elf's hand once more, guiding him behind the trees where no one could hear or see whatever they were practicing.

* * *

Boromir growled impatiently, staring at the distance where he could see the silhouette of his two companions so intriguingly close and seemed glued to each other. He sighed deeply, glancing at the hobbits so peacefully asleep, he quickly envied them. The man frowned when he looked back at the two in distance. They were _supposed_ to be there a minute ago, he thought to himself. Then his eyes widened in realization. He saw a movement behind the trees.

He felt so ridiculously tired. The man looked at the wizard who was smoking his pipe with a knowing snicker gracing his face.

"Will they _finish_ their coupling in the dawn before the little ones notice anything?" Boromir asked nonchalantly.

Gandalf laughed louder at the vulgar remark. "It's good for them. And our journey is still long. Still many love songs we will hear," he said between coughs.

Boromir came into a new realization, he huffed a relieved breath. "I don't know Elvish. But the way they act made me grateful I don't understand any of his songs."

"I guess he will finish that song tonight."

The man made a dismay face, growling. "I could've live without hearing that."

* * *

The next day their mood seemed lighter, but thick with what people called as passion even though they weren't walking side by side and just stole glances at each other every now and then.

And Aragorn was still singing. For Legolas, his only beloved.

The hobbits were still staring at each other in question, except Frodo who blushed madly and bowed his head very low. Sometimes they even could hear the certain elf's name mentioned in his songs. Legolas chuckled lowly, shaking his head. "You're shameless," he mocked fondly in Elvish and only earned a teasing raised eyebrow from the ranger in return.

Gandalf laughed heartily as the lyrics got heated up whereas Boromir again thanked the Valar for not understanding the Elvish language, but poor Gimli on the other hand had tried to plug his ears with his long beard before he found it futile and gave up, he growled, gripping his axe. "I hope we'll find some orcs to kill today."

* * *

**A/N: **My first fict for Lord of the Rings. Adore this fandom for quite some time, but too busy with other fandom haha

Sorry for the awkwardness m(_)m, English is like my third language after my tribe's traditional language and my country's national language.

And I'm not taking a risk for writing the wrong sentence in Elvish (help!) Sorry if it made it loses its charm.


End file.
